dishonoredfandomcom-20200222-history
Clockwork Soldiers
Jindosh Clockwork Soldiers, commonly known as Clockwork Soldiers, are a type of robotic enemy in Dishonored 2, created by Kirin Jindosh, the Grand Inventor of the Duke of Serkonos.Developer Commentary - Clockwork Soldiers Their appearance is that of multiple armatures and gears connected to form a bird-like shape, and they are made up of wooden parts, wich protect vulnerable mechanisms underneath.Dishonored 2 - Secrets from the Announce Trailer They have cameras for detection in front of and at the back of their head, which give them both a front and hind views. Their head can be chopped off, and the soldiers will only rely on sound to locate their foes.Dishonored 2's Harvey Smith Answers Your Questions by Game Informer on YouTube. Powered by whale oil, these automatons are armed with blades, which they use in combination with their agility. In addition to their use of cameras and sound detection, Clockwork Soldiers are equipped with audio playback devices, which give them speech. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ml1vlBhdRRo It also seems that numbered plates can be obtained from the soldiers.Dishonored 2 achievement listThey also have small panels that can be rewired.Clockwork Soldier Basics They can be seen guarding Kirin Jindosh's Clockwork Mansion, as well as patrolling the streets of Karnaca with the Grand Serkonan Guard. They are also sold to aristocrats and friends of the Duke to protect their holdings. As there are a limited number of Clockwork Soldiers, the price for even one of them is extremely high. Quotes *''"End of sleep phase."'' *''"When this plays, search is underway."'' *''"When this plays, check central rotor."'' *''"Playback for detection: registered."'' *''"Playback indicates a young woman, armed."'' *''"Playback for dead body detection."'' *''"Playback for combat protocols."'' *''"Playback for unambiguous enemy."'' *''"This playback indicates some detection without certainty."'' *''"Hmm. Aristocratic profile, but hostile..."'' *''Hmm. Military profile but hostile."'' *''"Combat protocol six!"'' *''"Combat protocol eight!"'' *''"Okay, enemy encountered."'' *''"Okay, the machine has detected - something..."'' *''"Switching to alternative tactical mode."'' *''"Enemy evasion successful."'' *''"Limb magnetism detached. Magnetic or mechanical."'' *''"Increasing power to audio detection."'' *''"Something tripped the detection rig unduly."'' *''"The machine is experiencing uncertainty."'' *''"The machine concludes here, that nothing is further amiss."'' *''"Make a note. Remove this playback after the final field test."'' *''"The machine has identified a lifeless body."'' *''"Damage playback. Limb detached."'' *''"Clear the room if this playback is called."'' Trivia *The clockwork soldiers depicted in the reveal trailer for Dishonored 2 were an older version, made of ceramic. They were humanoid, possessing a single camera eye and a smiling mouth. **In a book found at the Clockwork Mansion, Jindosh reveals that these soldiers were an earlier design that he scrapped because criminals were not frightened enough by their human-like heads. Gallery Dishonored2_ClockworkSoldier_FULL.jpg|Concept Render of a Clockwork Soldier. Clockwork soldier model01.jpg|Model of a clockwork soldier. Clockwork soldier.png|A clockwork soldier as seen in the Dishonored 2 Reveal Trailer. Dishonored-2-main.jpg|A clockwork soldier looms behind Emily Kaldwin, ready to attack. clockattack.gif|A clockwork soldier attacking Emily Kaldwin (GIF). Emily Gameinformer cover.png|Clockwork soldiers pursuing Emily Kaldwin on Dishonored 2 art. Clockwork soldier, gameplay trailer 2.png|Two clockwork soldiers in the Dishonored 2 gameplay trailer. Clockwork soldier, gameplay trailer.png|Close up of a clockwork soldier's head. Clockwork Solider.png|A clockwork soldier patrolling a hallway. D2 gameplay trailer, Delilah Corvo.png|A clockwork soldier stands at attention while Delilah speaks to Corvo. DelilahLooksOnD2.png|A clockwork soldier in the background as Delilah looks on. Abele.png|A clockwork soldier stands behind Luca Abele. CorvoEMP1.png|Two clockwork soldiers blown away by Windblast. A clockwork soldier kills the player.gif|A clockwork soldier attacking (GIF). Stabby 2 the slicening.gif|The clockwork soldier strikes again it:Soldati Orologio ru:Часовые_солдаты es:Robots Clockwork References Category:Enemies Category:Dishonored 2 Category:Technology Category:Dishonored 2 Pre-release Information